The Poetry Landfill
by NerdcraftMC
Summary: Poetry isn't my strongest attribute so I thought, "hey! Let's just make a thing where I can dump it and see if people like it or not!". And from there, The Poetry Landfill was born! [Rated T. Mentions of death, possible swearing.] (PLEASE REMEMBER I SUCK AT POETRY AND I'M STILL LEARNING) {Trigger Warnings}
1. Collision Course Poem

**So, Nerdians. I've decided to condense all my terrible poetry into one poopy little place, so my old poetry and new poetry will be uploaded here.**

**Most of it's going to be free-verse or rhyme, so yeah.**

**Here's a really old thing I wrote back when Collision Course had just started. It sorta sucks but hey, you've got to start from somewhere.**

* * *

**Untitled**

**Based on Collision Course**

_A shattered boy,_

_Tossed aside like a broke toy._

_A quiet boy,_

_Void of joy._

_Years have passed in silence:_

_No one dared brave the cavernous space between._

_Tears fell like birds with no wings,_

_Unable to take flight,_

_And be freed from their cage of pain._

_A wordless plight,_

_His silent screams forced out with all his might,_

_Begging to be noticed and saved_

_From the hell he was forced to live in._

_Time ticked and tocked and passed,_

_And fate was rearranged one fateful night,_

_A day marking the beginning of their biggest fight._

_Two boys,_

_Shattered and silent,_

_Bearing the scars of the past,_

_Set together on one Collision Course._

* * *

**Pretty much.**


	2. Jeamus AU

**So, yep. Another old thing I posted and decided to move over here.**

**This is based on an AU of the ship Jeamus, wherein which Seamus has cancer. I hope you enjoy, constructive criticism is appreciated.**

***This is, again, half free-verse and half rhyme. **

* * *

**Down a bumpy Hill (Of broken hearts and bones)**

I always felt so empty and weak,

I never got to hit my peak –

Yet you didn't care.

My skin was paper thin,

My veins were bright red,

I'm confined to this god damn bed –

Yet you didn't care.

My body is ravaged and broken,

My mind is slowly crumbling.

But I've been tumbling down this hill for a while

And I'd love a companion

But I fear the bumps would break you.

You didn't let the cancer faze you,

And even I started to forget it too

But it's a demon which refuses to be ignored.

My fingers slipped as I fell into this hole,

The beeps that were my life ceased

Yet I didn't feel peace.

I saw your face in that final moment,

And I was forced to bare witness as you shattered with me

And started to fall down the hill to see I'd already let it break me.

You were my rock:

You smashed.

You were my star:

You crashed.

Those final moments were full of unspoken pain

As I faded I looked to you to say goodbye:

But I didn't see you.

I saw the damned, ruined ghost of the man I'd fallen in love with.

I'm sorry I died

I'm sorry it broke me

But more importantly

I'm sorry it broke _you_.

* * *

**So yeah. I tried. ****Thanks for reading guys.**


	3. Immortalanex AU

**Hey Nerdians! This is a really, reeeaaaally old and obscure thing I wrote for an old ImmortalAnex AU I was going to write but never got around to. It doesn't make much sense but meh.**

* * *

**Untitled (Again? Wow I'm uncreative)**

**An ImmortalAnex AU**

I feel like such a horrible person when I'm with you,

Because I know you're in love and I am too,

But I'm being held back by myself and obligations

And no matter how much I try we can't get past our complications.

You're eager to fix us and not waste time,

But despite our shakes and cracks I keep telling you we'll be fine,

But oh, my dear, I'm a good liar,

And my crossed fingers will never tire.

Oh, darling, if only there was an 'us' to fix.


	4. Leelah (Trigger Warnings)

**Hey, Nerdians! I've been writing some more poetry as of late and thought I'd share :)**

**Just a heads up that I updated Collision Course with some special news!**

**This one is for Leelah Alcorn. Rest in power, sweetheart.**

* * *

**Leelah.**

Headlights.

Bright and brutal.

They're stinging my already wet eyes.

This is it,

This is the end,

You could've prevented it .

God dammit, your faith and thoughts act like a veil,

Indifferent to my suffering.

I refuse to be your son,

You refuse to have a daughter.

Picture-perfect Christian son,

Straight as a board with his hands clasped in prayer,

Watch his image burn and watch a beautiful girl crawl out.

Beat her over the head

Push her back in

Ignore her screams

Well, look at me now.

Your broken little Christian boy

Full of pride and hatred

Watch me shatter as body hits metal

Watch me be reborn, fragmented on the tarmac.

Fuck you.


	5. Silence (Trigger Warnings?)

**Here we go again...**

**I don't even remember why I wrote this. I was tired, it was 2 am and I was very angry at something.**

* * *

**SILENCE**

I'M STUCK IN A SUFFOCATING SILENCE

IT'S BURNING IT'S CUTTING IT'S FESTERING

WOUNDS ON THE INSIDE I CAN'T EVEN SEE

BLOOD POURING FREE

GET ME OUT

SHUT IT DOWN

SUFFOCATING SILENCE

BLADED FINGERS ROUND MY NECK

THEY'RE SLICING THEY'RE PUNCHING THEY'RE INFECTING

GET ME OUT, GOD DAMMIT

SHUT IT DOWN

PLEASE


End file.
